


Bras and Cuddling Time

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bra and Panties, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dressing, F/M, Fluff, Girlfriend, Jean Grey - Freeform, Jean gets Undressed, JeanScott, Kissing, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Neck Kissing, No Sex, Non Perverted Observing, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Romance, Scott Summers - Freeform, Scott watches, Teen Romance, Teenager AU, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undressing, X-Men Apocalypse, X-men - Freeform, Xavier Institute, boyfriend - Freeform, mutant love, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott happens to walk in while Jean is undressing. Cuddling and sweet fluff ensues, with Scott being a good boyfriend. <3<br/>(X-Men Apocalypse movieverse/Teenager AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bras and Cuddling Time

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my friend Kjer, we wrote this excerpt originally in a longer fic that was a highschool AU.  
> This fic takes place just before Apocalypse's appearance in the movieverse of X-Men Apocalypse (where the characters are both teenagers), and I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

Jean was in her dorm room, halfway through changing out of her X-Men jumpsuit when Cyclops barged in, trying to talk to her.   
Jean covered herself and screamed, “Oh my god! SCOTT!” He jumped out of the room and closed the door, covering his eyes for a second before she reached out and pulled him in.  
She hissed quietly, “Why didn't you knock? And why do you have my room keys?”  
Scott said with his eyes covered, “Sorry! I just thought you were studying!”  
Jean groaned, “If you're here, I can scold you later, just help me unzip this…” Scott nodded and helped her out of the skintight jumpsuit. Then she turned him around and sat him on her bed to finish changing. Jean tried to put it out of her head that boyfriend, Scott, was in her room while she was practically naked.  
Scott asked while he waited for her to dress, “Is that a new bra you're wearing?”  
Jean asked, “Are you watching me change?”  
Scott admitted, “Yeah, because there's not much else to look at.”  
Jean sighed, “I just bought this lace one yesterday from the mall, this is my first time wearing it.”  
Scott took a good look at it, “It doesn't fit you right. It's cute, but too small.”  
Jean asked, “Really? The band feels fine.”  
Scott stood and pointed to her cleavage and the side of her cup, “It's too small, you're a cup bigger.”  
Jean looked in the mirror to see what he meant, “Mayb- wait. How do you know about cup sizes?”  
Scott rolled his eyes, “That is not important. I may or may not have looked online.” She made a face and bent over to look through her lowest drawer for pants and a shirt to wear. Scott smiled and enjoyed the view of her bent over in just her panties and bra. Jean decided against the pants and opened a second drawer to get a calf-length summer dress with a flower print.  
She slipped it on and told Scott, “Zip me up.” Scott nodded and zipped her, his hands lingering on her back after he finished. Jean noticed and looked over her shoulder at him. She didn't say anything about his lingering hands, letting him  
choose what to do this time.  
Scott rubbed up and down her back. Jean did him a favor and rested her head against his neck. Scott smiled and rubbed his hands to her waist, “Massage?”  
Jean smiled just a little, “If you want to, I won't say no.” Scott massaged her hips up to her lower back and waist. Jean relaxed and held onto Scott’s arms in efforts to focus her thoughts to just him. Scott massaged up to her shoulders before wrapping his arms around and massaging her abdomen and ribs. Jean let out a deep, gentle breath as his hands traveled higher.  
Scott asked as he lightly touched her breasts, “Is this okay?”  
Jean said gently, “Watch the nipples, and it's okay.” Scott nodded and massaged her chest. She pushed him to sit down and SE sat in his lap. Jean felt a little embarrassed but the blissful feeling canceled out most of the shame.  
Scott smiled and rested his head on her shoulder as he massaged her chest, “I'm surprised you want to sit on my lap.”  
Jean chuckled, “I like the feelings you give me...when we snuggle.”  
Scott kissed her neck lightly and said, “I'm glad you like me.”  
Jean spoke telepathically, “I love you. So much.”  
Scott said in his thoughts, “I’ve loved you for a while.” She turned to the side to kiss Scott, this time it was a French kiss. Scott lifted Jean and turned her so that she was facing him as she sat on his lap. He never thought the day would come that he would have Jean Grey sitting on his lap, French kissing him while clinging to him.   
Scott pulled her close by her waist and bit her lip. She winced a bit, but didn’t let him go. Scott kissed down Jeans neck, “Tell me if it's too much.”  
Jean panted, “I will...just...kiss me...more…” Scott kissed her passionately and rubbed his thumbs in circles on her hips. They kissed for a little longer until she backed away.  
Scott asked, “D-Did I do something wrong?”  
Jean shook her head, “No, you did everything you should have…” Scott stared at her confused. “I’m just...well...frightened...”   
Scott told her, “You don't have to be afraid. We don't have to do anything you don't want to.”  
Jean asked, “C-Can we stop at kissing? For now.”  
Scott nodded, “Of course.”  
Jean pecked him on his lips again, “Thank you. Now...should we go to class? I think we’re about to be late.” Scott nodded and stood up walking with her to class as he held her hand. Some of the younger mutants watched in a bit of shock that Scott and Jean were holding hands. The two reputably-unstable mutants. Jean shifted slightly under their watch and let go of Scott.  
He looked confused so she said, “They’re...thinking things about us…”  
Scott said, “It doesn't matter. Read my mind not theirs.”  
Jean looked away, “But...they fear us already Scott.”  
Scott said, “That doesn't matter. Their fear is their own problem.” She took a worried breath and took his hand again as she read his mind. He kept assuring her that she was smart, beautiful and kind.  
Jean told him telepathically, “You are the sweetest guy I could ever ask for.”  
Scott said, “I know but I'm lucky to have someone who is basically perfect.”  
Jean told him, “I wouldn't say perfect. Far from it actually.”  
Scott said, “Perfect to me.”


End file.
